Dead World Book 1
Josh:That dumb ass what the hell was he thinking trying to take on the Blood Bath gang's Leader all alone. Man where the hell are you? Huh what is that? Joshua sees something at the other end of the wearhouse it was covered in blood and it had a murderious grin across it's face. It held a bloody scythe in it's right hand and a human head in the other. Ace: Hey little kid come down here pleae I have something for you. Josh: (What the hell is that thing it covered in blood I don't feel safe any more I should run but I can't move. Because I'm scared or because of that I'm really a wuss? Damn I hate being use less.) Ace: So I'll have to kill you all the way down there man your so annoying and you came here to save your friend he was doing fine without you. *Black Ace Snaps His Fingures and a cage appears* Jason:Hey pissy what are you doing hear? Josh: Trying to save your dumb ass right now. Jason: As you can see I'm pretty busy right now so can you come back another time? Josh: Not an option I'll free if it's the last thing I do!! Joshua pulls a hunting knife out his pocket and runs toward the man in black but something hard hits him in his chest and all he could see is blood every where then notices it's his blood and the world turned black. He felt cold but felt a warm voice talk to him. Aza: I'll revive you if you can prove your mettle. But we both know your not powerful enough right? Josh: No your wrong I can stand my own I'll free my friend so if you give me one chance I'll win!! Aza: From what just I saw both of your sisters were right about you your too weak. Josh: No I'll prove you wrong just bring me back!! Aza: I don't want to waste my powers on such a weakling like you but if you think you can do it I'll bring you back. Josh was engulfed in a blinding light and he was back in the wearhouse. He looked around to see if anyone was here but he saw nothing so he freed Jason. But a sharp pain was in his shoulder. Ace: Kid your not going to stop playing are you? We where just getting to the good part. Please do tell me your name before I kill you. Josh: It's Josh......J-Joshua Blitz and your's? Ace: I'm Black Ace Six's right hand man. Jason: Yeah and I'm outta hear lets bounce before they kill us Joshua. Joshua: The exits that way genuis so how do you expect us to get past them? Jason: Branch of SIN Hopping Robin!! See ya i'm heading to the exit don't keep me waiting. Josh: What the hell man i came back for you!!! Jason: I'm not leaving I'm gettinghelp so don't die on me just yet bye bye now. Joshua: Bastard now how am I going to handle these you guys? Thier very skilled so my knife isn't going to hurt them. Effect:{*Shing*}>>A blade was drawn. Ace: Come on kid don't space out during battle you just might end up dead if you do. And why the hell are you guys just standing around for? Go after the kid I'll deal with this one. Thug1: Yes sir alright lets move out you two!! & 3: Okay we're moving out. The thugs ran after Jason leaving Joshua alone with the mysterious Black Ace. Joshua didn't know what to do run or stand and fight. Ace: I'm not going to hurt you kid that was just a act my real name is Noel Yayoi and I'm a under cover agent on a case involving this gang your friend was kidnapped by. Do you know anything about them? Don't be scared I'm not going to kill you twice *Playful Laugh* Josh: Can you remove your mask please so I can see that your not lying to me. Ace: Don't be shocked by what you see please get ready. Black Ace removed it's mask revealing a really childish face with one blue eye and one red with short silver hair like Jason but Joshua didn't know if he should call Black Ace a She or a He. Josh: So that what you look like.himself : Don't ask a stupid question like that. Well no I didn't know this was the gang that was full deadmen until now.wounder if she's a girl or a boy if she is a girl she pretty flat. Noel: Oh really then sorry for killing you.hope he forgives me. Josh: It was nothing I didn't feel a thing but now I'm afraid of blood. *Forced Laugh* Noel: Well you better get over it soon kid because I want some of your blood soon *Licks Lips*. hope his blood tatste as good as he looks. Josh: Um....okay. *Nervous Laugh* himself: Is he a guy because that sounded gay. On Radio: Black Ace bring the child to me right now I got a question for him. Noel:Okay yes sir but one of them got away. On Radio: What please tell me you trying to find him or something bad will happen to you. Noel: Were looking for him as we speak he will be found as soon as we can Six. On Radio: You better be right now get the one you do have to me now!! Noel: Okay sir coming. Josh: So where are we going? Noel: Up so hang on to my waste or you'll fall! Josh: Okay....so are you a boy or girl? Noel: I'll tell you my gender if Six doesn't kill us. Josh: Awe but the suspence is killing me. Noel: He'll be the one killing you if you answer wrong. Josh: O-okay. So what is you boss like? Noel: He's a snake so please to get him mad. Josh: I keep that as a menal note. The two get to the top of the buliding and from the top they could see Jason and Lucy fighting off the Thugs. On the table across from them was a bunch of computers with gaming concles hooked up and a strange man was playing them all at once. Joshua felt uneasy and felt a chill down his spine. Six: Kid think fast!! A ball of darkness went flying towards him but he barly dodged it. Then the man appred behind Noel. SIx: I see you met my little friend kid so what brings you here? Josh: What the hell are you? And what do you want with my friend Jason? Six: I'm a Deadman and Jason's your friend he just left you with out any help to defend yourself against a traitor so I'm actually shocked you still call him your friend. Noel: You knew? But how? Six: I have my ways. Now meet my SIN Dancing Lizard Whip. He made invisible whips out of matter that couldn't be seenat made it beat Neol until she was bleeding now for your turn Kiddy. Josh:..... Noel: No!!!! Noel jumped in thew way taking all of Joshua's hits. Her armour was beatn' off of her revealing her torso. Six: To bad for her she's dying for a total Newbish Bitch oh man I just hate killing newbs but I'll make a exception for you now die!! Josh: You hurt my friend and now I'll hurt you!! Joshua summond his blood into his hand in the form of a sword and cut off Six's arm. Six: That was unexspected but your not as poweful as me now die. Six used his whip to hit him on the shoulder. Josh: Damn I won't Die twice in one day! At the last second before the finishing blow Jason protected Joshua from the attack and Josh heard the voice who was talking to him when he was dead. Aza: That's enough of that Six I'd run if I were you. Six: That's Oboro Misaki to you kid but I know when I'm beat but I will be back. Stay hot will you Noel. Bye bye now. Six excaped in to the shadows. Lucy--Josh's half-sister ran over to his side. Lucy: Are you okay Joshua?! Your wonds look bad let go home so I can clean them a fix you up. Josh: SIster you have to bring her too she needs more help then I do right now. Lucy: *Whispering* Is she your girl friend or something? Josh: No it's not like that!! She injured because of me and I want you to help her please do that for me. Lucy: Mai and Myself will help her but you ow me one for this. Josh: Okay I'll remember that. Jason: I see your a deadman as well. Aza: D'oh I made him into one remember? Jason: Oh right so how does it feel to have the powers of the deadman in your figure tips? Josh: Shut up you just left me for dead you bastard! Aza: He is right you did leave you hero to die. Jason: N'ah I knew he'd survive that's why I left. Josh: Sure. So now that I'm a deadman does that mean I can leave? Aza: Don't you have any questions? Josh: No and thanks for saving me....um I'm sorry what's your name? Aza: Jinkaku Aza. Josh: Why'd you say your name backwards? Aza: That's how we introduce ourselves in Japan. The day came to a end and a new one was about to start. til the next book Dead world book 1 Category:Story Category:Truth™ Category:S Category:Storyline/ Fan fiction